


Illya's Confession

by Morganaismyqueen



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OOC maybe, drunk!illya, i always write fluff one day ill write something Better, idk ive never been drunk and i was going on the behavior ive seen in other people for this? im sorry, written bc of anon prompt on tumblr thank u anon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5797591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morganaismyqueen/pseuds/Morganaismyqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cowboy?" Illya murmured and squinted over at him, stumbling ever further and grabbing onto the doorway for support "Why are you in my room?" Illya looked baffled, Napoleon laughed, really he couldn't help himself</p><p>"Peril, this is my room."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illya's Confession

**Author's Note:**

> this feels off to me and idk why but ive been staring at the completed work for like over an hour and im done. kudos/comments are <3

Napoleon and Illya had been at the bar together, Napoleon had wanted to grab a drink and let off a little steam after a rather smoothly executed mission (and ambassador) and had thought that Illya should do so as well.

That plan had gone well until Napoleon decided to call it a night long before Illya and as such he was firmly in his bed, nice and comfy and well..asleep when he heard a rather obnoxious scraping sound in the main part of his suite and he slid his hand over to grab his gun and readying himself to fire, on the off chance it was someone come to get back at them for the assassination they'd carried out only hours before and slowly rose from the bed, only to quietly pad into the increasingly loud noises near the door to find his very drunk partner trying to take his shoes off in the dark.

"Illya?" Napoleon asked, sliding the gun down on the nearest table and trying very hard not to laugh at the spectacle in front of him

Illya was trying to get his left shoe off and had apparently abandoned reason and was now attempting to hop on the right foot and rip the shoe off the left foot and it resembled some sort of comedy skit that had Napoleon smiling very widely at the sight in front of him but when Illya heard Napoleon say his name, he jerked his head in a very jarring looking way and stared over at Napoleon in the dim lamp light Napoleon had left on when he retired hours previously

"Cowboy?" Illya murmured and squinted over at him, stumbling ever further and grabbing onto the doorway for support "Why are you in my room?" Illya looked baffled, Napoleon laughed, really he couldn't help himself

"Peril, this is my room."

Illya simply continued to cling to the doorway and stare at Napoleon seemingly confused beyond words, before he cleared his throat very loudly and tried to appear..sober, is what Napoleon would've called the expression Illya was now currently trying to keep on his face. Illya then stopped clinging to the doorway and walked over to the couch (or wandered vaguely that direction for a moment) and sat down heavily on it, Napoleon following him with his eyes all the while.

Illya sat and began taking his shoes off and staring at the floor

Napoleon grabbed the gun from the table and went back into his bedroom, shrugging. Illya could stay and stare at the floor all night if he wanted. It didn't matter to him either way.

But when he turned back around to throw his robe onto the hanger on the door, there was Illya standing in the doorway watching him, silently. He hadn't even really heard the Red Peril coming.

Illya smiled and god, Napoleon had never seen him smile so gently at anyone but Gaby and this was possibly going to be weird in the morning.

"See, Cowboy. I am not all terrible." Illya kept smiling in that way and Napoleon nodded slowly

"I didn't think you were, Peril." Napoleon would really rather not be dealing with this but it would seem the universe had a cruel plan and this was it.

"Of course you do, you think the worst of me always and that is part of why we would never work." Illya scoffed, the smile fading.

Napoleon's forehead scrunched, obviously he should disregard anything Illya said in this state, he was clearly not in this reality anymore.

Illya started to walk towards the bed and laid down on Napoleon's previously inhabitated side before Napoleon could even think to stop him (and really, could he stop a determined 6 foot 5 giant from taking his bed even if the giant was drunk?) Illya then moved his head to the pillow, dislodging his ridiculous hat in the process and as Napoleon was moving forward to take his hat (and coming to terms with the fact that he was going to be sleeping on the couch then and wasn't that the most annoying news today) Illya grabbed Napoleon's wrist and pulled himself up just enough to look in his face and he whispered "I haven't liked a man since time in Soviet army. You are problem." 

Napoleon resisted the urge to yank his arm back and instead kept staring down at Illya and he sighed very deeply. Of course, Illya thought their friendship was apparently such an anomaly that he would confess something about it in a drunk state. He instead rolled his eyes and slowly tried to pry Illya's fingers off his wrist and Illya seemed to take offense to this and made a sound in protest before he caught Napoleon's eye again and without any other warning, he surged forward and dragged Napoleon down with him, laughing at himself.

Napoleon sighed very heavily from his position on the other side of the bed, trapped by the giant Russians legs and listening to his drunk joy and shook his head, at least this Illya didn't pretend to hate him ninety percent of the time.

Illya turned his face towards Napoleons on the bed and said "I like you in way, I should not like. I should like Gaby this way, she is good choice for future wife. You? you are walking trouble and I hate that I like you but I still do." and since Napoleon didn't have any response to that at this time (or probably in the near future anyways) they layed there in silence for a seemingly very long time until Napoleon heard a snore coming from Illya and he let out a very long breath, well. It would seem they would be having a long conversation in the morning. He couldn't wait to see the Russians face when he revealed what he said last night or that he too, liked the Russian but well he wasn't going to be so damned dramatic over it. 

(they would awake in the morning, tangled into some octopus sort of snuggle and Illya would stutter and Napoleon would laugh and the morning would end with Illya backing Napoleon in the counter while he made breakfast and kissing him)


End file.
